Via electronic networks (e.g., the Internet), promotional systems provide promotions associated with merchants to consumer devices. Certain promotional and marketing services notify consumers about promotions via the consumers' mobile computing devices. In this regard, areas for improving current mobile promotion notification techniques have been identified and technical solutions have been implemented in exemplary embodiments.